GALAU?
by ScorpioNoKuga
Summary: Aiolia nggak tau kenapa? Gak tau... Author juga gak tau... Abis diputusin, kali... Ups, maaf, Lia...


** Disclaimer : Saint Seiya bukan milik saya.**

**warning : OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

* * *

"Argh! Saya _bete!_ Huaaaa! Saya _galau_, Mil!" Teriak seorang lelaki berambut coklat sambil memukul-mukul dinding kuilnya.

Milo, lelaki berambut biru berantakan yang seorang sahabat lelaki yang sedang galau, hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut. "Ada apa, sih, Aiolia...? Liat kau_ bete_, saya jadi ikut-ikutan_ bete_ ngeliatnya, nih!" Seru Milo kesal.

"Mil, saya ini lagi _beteeee_ dan_ galau_, seriusan!" Jawab Aiolia.

"Iya, iya, saya tau kamu lagi_ bete, galau_, atau apapun namanya... Tapi kenapa?!" Tanya Milo, "Ada masalah sama Marin?" Sukses dengan pertanyaan dari sang Scorpio membuat Aiolia makin galau. Aura hitam makin menyebar hingga keatas kuil sang dewi kebijaksanaan yang ada di _Sanctuary._

"Eh, Lia, saya salah ngomong, ya...?"

"Nggak, kok, Mil... Udah, deh, Mil, saya mau nge-_galau_ dulu..." Ujar Aiolia lemah.

Milo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan omongan sang _Singa_ dan langsung keluar dari Istana _Leo_ menuju Istana _Scorpio._

* * *

"Aiolos, boleh saya nanya, nggak?" Tanya Milo pada sang_ Sagittarius._

"Ya, silahkan saja, Milo." Jawab Aiolos dengan senyum yang menawan nan lembut, "Ada apa?"

"Em... Apa anda merasakan_ asmorfir_ tak enak dari kuil Aiolia..? Sejak kemarin dia selalu begitu..."

Aiolos menggerutkan kening, "Ah, kenapa, ya..?" Rupanya sang kakak pun tak tau apa yang terjadi pada adiknya tersayang... "Mungkin karena... Kudengar kemarin Marin memintas putus pada Aiolia..." Jawab Aiolos, "Saya juga tidak tahu, Milo... Coba saja kau Marin atau Aiolia..."

"Hm... Begitu, ya.. _Arigatou_, Aiolos! Nanti akan kutanyakan pada Marin!" Seru Milo sambil berlari pergi.

_"Douita, _Milo."

* * *

"_Konnichiwa_, Ah, Shaina, apa Marin ada?" Tanya Milo di_telepon._ Jangan salah, ya! Sekarang, karena zaman yang sudah semakin maju, sang Athena memberikan anak buahnya ( para Saints_ )_ sebuah _Handphone!_ Bahkan, _Tenshi, Specter, Asgardian, Mariner Generals_ dan para dewa-dewi _Olympus_ pun punya! Modelnya juga banyak, mulai dari _Handphone SAMS*NG, _sampai _iPod... _Eh, kok malah _promosi_, ya!?

_ "Marin? Ada, kok, Mil... Tapi, ada apaan cari-cari Marin?"_ Tanya Shaina heran. Yaiyalah heran, tumben banget seorang _scorpio_ Milo nelpon... Dia 'kan orangnya pelit banget... Pulsa aja pelit banget...

"Yaelah... Gini, lho, Shai, Aiolia 'kan lagi galau, nah, saya mau coba tanya ke Marin... Kasihan saya liat Aiolia..." Jelas Milo. Nadanya sih, kurang menyakinkan...

_"Oh... Bentar, ye, saya kasih _Handphone _saya ke Marin dulu..."_

* * *

_ "Ya, ada apa, Scorpio Milo?" _Tanya suara Marin.

"_Eagle_ Marin? emang bener kamu _pegattin _Aiolia?" Tanya Milo.

_"Iya, benar, kok... saya mau test dia seberapa sayang dia sama saya." _Jawab Marin, "_Saya bakal balikkan lagi sama dia kalau dia nunjukkin rasa sayangnya pada saya.."_

Milo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop._ Emang susah kalau pacaran sama _saints _wanita... Ujung -ujungnya ribet macam ceritanya Aiolia. "Oh.. Begitu, ya.. _σας ευχαριστώ[1], _Marin."

_"Tentu saja, Scorpio Milo."_ Jawab Marin sambil menutup _handphone-_nya.

"OK, jadi sekarang, saya harus minta bantuan _Gold_ _Saint_ lain!" Seru Milo semangat.

* * *

**Esoknya...**

"Hei, Aiolia, bangun! Saya tau cara agar Marin bisa balikkan sama kamu!" Teriak Milo ditelinga Aiolia. Dibelakang Milo ada Camus, Aiolos, Saga, dan Mu. Ya... Mereka di_seret paksa_ oleh Milo sendiri.

"Eng...? Nggak ah, Mil... Saya...-"

"He! Lia, pokoknya jangan _negative!"_Bantah Milo.

"Sudahlah, Lia... Kalau kau _galau _terus, _nii-san _jadi ikut-ikutan kamu! Ayo semangat!" Aiolos pun ikut memberi semangat pada Aiolia.

"Bang, nggak usah semangatin saya... Tetep aja Marin nggak mau balikkan lagi sama saya, bang..." Seru Aiolia kembali pudung.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa gak usah kamu aja saja dia _dinner_ bareng!? Sekalian tembak lagi!" Ujar Saga angkat bicara.

"Mungkin saja, Ga... Tapi, duit dari mana...?" Tanya Aiolia. Yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop _saat tau ternyata Aiolia nggak punya uang.

"Sederhana aja, Lia... Sederhana tapi juga ada sisi romantisnya... Toh, kita bisa minta tolong Aphrodite untuk mendekor, Aldebaran dan beberapa yang lain juga bisa masak, 'kan? Terus, kita juga bisa minta tolong Camus..." Jelas Aiolos.

"Maaf? Kenapa saya dibawa-bawa, ya?" Tanya Camus yang merasaa dibawa-bawa oleh Aiolos.

"Ya... Nggak apa, sih... Cuma mikir, kamu 'kan dari _Prancis,_ pasti ngerti yang _romantis."_ Jawab Milo mewakili Aiolos.

"Saya tau saya dari Prancis, Paris... Tapi saya tak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu." Jawab Camus tak mau kalah dari Milo, _sahabat_nya.

"Eh, sudah-sudah... Gini aja, kalau mau, kita cari tempat yang bisa melihat bintang nanti! 'Kan, Camus ngerti soal bintang, jadi... Bisa 'kan?" Tanya Mu yang dari tadi diam.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Camus mantap. Walau dia masih membaca buku dari perpustakaan _Aquarius._

"Nah terus, untuk masakkan bisa minta tolong saya, Aldebaran dan Shura. Saga, Aiolos dan Aphrodite memikirkan dekorasi-nya, Milo... Coba telepon Shaina... Kita butuh bantuannya." Ujar Mu memberi komando.

"Ok, sip!" Seru Milo, "Halo? Shaina?" Panggil Milo.

"_Ya, ada apa lagi, Milo?"_ Tanya Shaina dari sebrang sana.

"Nih, Mu mau bicara!" Seru Milo sambil melemparkan _handphone SAMS*NG_-nya pada Mu.

_"Ya, ada apa, Aries Mu!?"_ tanya Shaina lagi.

"Gini, lho, saya pengen kamu buat Marin cantik malam ini... Aiolia mau mengadakan _dinner _bersama Marin. Pakaikan dia gaun yang indah, tapi, dia harus tetap menggenakan topeng_!" Perintah Mu._

_"Oh, okay, Serahin saja pada saya!"_ teriak Shaina percaya diri.

"Wah, _Arigatou, _ya , Shaina!"

_"Douita, Mu... Lagian ini juga untuk sahabat saya, toh."_

* * *

"Err... Yakin, nih, saya harus pakai...? " Tanya Aiolia sambil pakaiannya sekarang. Kemeja putih dengan jas hitam.

"Yaiyalah, Lia! Mau nembak Marin 'kan!? Nah, saya **PINJEMIN ** baju terbaik saya!" Ujar Aiolos. Bang, ama adiknya sendiri kok pelit...?

"Demi Athena, _nii-san!_ Terima kasih!" Ujar Aiolia sambil memeluk sang abang tercinta.

Aiolos mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya, "Iya, dek..." Ujar Aiolos, "Mening sekarang kamu siap-siap, deh..." Saran Aiolos.

"Eh? Aah.. E.. Eh, I.. Iya..." Jawab Aiolia gugup.

"Hei, Lia! Lebih baik kau bawa bunga ini dan jemput Marin di kuil _Aries!" _Suruh Aphrodite sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga nawar merah dan putih.

"Eh, nih bunga nggak berancun, 'kan?" Tanya Aiolia.

"Ya kagak, lah! Udah, jangan banyak bicara dan jemput Marin!" Teriak Aphrodite sambil mendorong Aiolia.

* * *

"Se... Selamat malam, Marin..." Sapa Aiolia pada sesosok perempuan berambut merah-orange, gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih selutut, high heels_ berwarna hitam dengan topeng diwajahnya. Ada juga 3 buah jepitan dirambutnya. "Ka... Kau terlihat cantik..."_

_"Selamat malam, Aiolia... Kau juga terlihat tampan..." Balas Marin dengan senyum (walau dibalik topeng)._

_"Te.. Terima kasih..." Aiolia dan Marin terdiam hingga Aiolia menyarankan _untuk_ pergi_ makan_ di kuil Virgo._

* * *

Susah, ya... Pastilah susah meminta Shaka untuk memakai kuilnya tersebut... Tapi, ya, mau gimana lagi, coba!? Akhirnya, Mu, Saga dan Aiolos harus turun tangan, memohon pada sang _Virgo._ Bahkan, nyaris saja Saga ingin membunuh Shaka jika tak ditahan oleh Aiolos yang mengatakan ; "Jangan marah-marah, nanti kamu cepat tua."

Eh, tapi emang pada dasarnya udah tua, 'kan!? Oh... Mari kita lihat Aiolia dan Marin. "A... Ano, Marin, A... Aku, su... Suka padamu! Maukah ka... Kamu jadi pa... Pacarku!?" Tanya Aiolia gugup. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Eeh!? Hm... Akan kupikirkan, Aiolia." Jawab Marin.

"Ku... Kumohon, Marin ... A... Aku ingin balikkan denganmu!" Ujar Aiolia sambil menyerahkan sebuah bunga mawar merah dan putih.

"Eng... I.. Itu... Ku... Kurasa... I... Iya..." Jawab Marin malu-malu. Aiolia langsung memeluk Marin, melepaskan topengnya dan menciumnya tepat dibibir.

* * *

**Omake**

Aiolos yang melihat sang adik melakukan ciuman langsung naik darah, "Lia! Masih anak-anak juga! Memangnya mereka tak tau apa mereka itu ada didepan umum!?" Tanya Aiolos. Rupanya, mereka semua sedang mengintip! Athena saja sampai ikut-ikutan!

"Tak kusangkah, rupanya Aiolia dan Marin itu berpacaran...!" Gumam sang dewi.

"Nggak! Nggak! Ini mimpi buruk! Apa-apaan si _Leo_ itu mendekati _Onee_-_san_!? Aku tak menyetujuinya!" Teriak Touma kesal.

"Su... Sudahlah kalian, nanti kita ketahuan mengintip!" Seru Mu menenangkan teman-temannya.

"KITA NGGAK TERIMA MEREKA MELAKUKAN ITU, MU!" teriak semua teman-temannya. Aiolia dan Marin yang mendengarnya kaget dan berhenti berciuman.

"Ka... Kalian!?"

"Halo~" Sapa Saori.

"Jangan-jangan... Kalian sudah melihatnya dari tadi, ya!?" Tanya Marin dan Aiolia. Yang lain hanya bisa nyengir lebar kecuali Touma dan Aiolos yang sedang memasang aura hitam.

"_ONEE_-_SAN_, AKU NGGAK SUDI KAU PACARAN DENGAN _LEO_ ITU!" Teriak Touma.

"AIOLIA! KAU TAU, KALIAN BERCIUMAN DIDEPAN UMUM! HARUSNYA TAU TEMPAT, DONG!"

"Aiolos, Touma, jangan marah-marah... Cepet tua..." Ingat Saga.

"DIAM KAU GEMINI!" Balas Touma.

"KAU TAK PERLU IKUT CAMPUR, DASAR MUKA DUA!" tambah Aiolos.

* * *

**Yak. Selesai menyertai saya! Saya galau, jadi bikin fic kayak gini... Eh, tapi, galau-galau ada makna juga... Saya jadi mood nulis cerita ini, deh... Saya juga nggak ngerti jalan ceritanya... *kabur.**

**[1] Kalau nggak salah artinya Terima Kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Review..?**


End file.
